You Didn't Have to Hit Me So Hard
by IceyBloodMoon
Summary: Takes place during New Val'd Order, so if you haven't seen it, don't read this.


Disclaimer- Not mine. Wouldn't mind owning Dusten though. ;)  
  
Author Notes- Have to thank Bea, who though she doesn't know the show, helped me make this better. I had this up as a muliti-person at one time story, and I think this is way better. Plus she more or less held my hand the entire time to make sure this was readable and good. Thanks so much doll! This takes place after New Val's Order, if you haven't seen that episode, then I don't recommend you read this yet, because it has spoilers for it. I always wanted Quick and Johnny to actually be friends, so I modified this a bit. Well, if you'd like to review it, I'd love to hear from you.  
  
You Didn't Have to Hit Me So Hard.  
  
Quick's POV  
  
I stand over him, willing him to move. It had been far to simple to take Johnny Loh down, and I know its not like that. He let me wipe the floor with him. He's got to have some type of plan, he has to be faking it. He lays motionless at my feet and I can feel myself begin to panic slightly. I didn't just kill Johnny. I couldn't have. Could I? He's playing out his plan, but if that's so why isn't he moving. I don't think he's breathing. I know if I look over at my teammates they're all going to look shocked. No way, I've killed him, please that can't be the case. I hear someone let out a muffled no, and it sounds like Nikki, oh god, what have I done? I'm grabbed forcefully by my arms and two gaurds drag me away. I stare at his prone form as they pull me away, a guard nudges his temple with the toe of his boot, satisfied, he's really dead, he and another gaurd pick him up, his arms and head hanging brokenly over their arms. I feel bile rise in my throat. 'Make your move now Johnny!' my mind screams, but he doesn't. Nonononononono this can't be happening. The cell door slams shut behind me and the guards waltz off, laughing at us. I turn around and even before I fully catch myself, I'm slammed hard into the bars by Nikki.  
  
"How could you?! He was our friend!" He was more to her. I could see it when I looked in her eyes. Both Tasha and Val try and calm her down. She seems to simmer slightly, but from the last look she threw me, if I were to try and approach her, she would not hesitate to rip into me with fury of the likes I'd never seen.   
  
"Nikki..." Val puts her arm around Nikki's shoulders, who's buried her face in her hands. Tasha stands over her, not speaking but wearing a look of concern, one she very rarely spares on another person. Of course, Tasha and Nikki always had a relationship Val and I could never understand. I stay by the bars, praying that Johnny has some master plan. He had to. They're was no way he'd let me do that. Unless he meant what he said. Since I was part of VIP I was the one to get Val and the others out. No, that can't be it. It just can't be. I can't help but think back to Foam and when he offered his hand of friendship, I'd slapped it away without hesitation. And why? I haven't the slighest clue. Right now, I just have to believe he's faked it so he could get help, yeah that's it. He's getting help. I have to believe that, and when he gets back, I'll take that pro-offered hand of friendship, I won't dishonor him this time.  
  
~^..^~  
  
Johnny's POV  
  
The first thing I'm fully aware of is pain. Okay, there was no reason for him to hit me that hard. Why does my back hurt? I bring my hand down to the source of the pain and gently run my fingers over it. Pain blasts through me again and I bring my hand up. Not bleeding, and it was a round circular upraised wound. I'm thinking a stun gun. When did that happen? I must have been unconcious for that part. Man, just how hard did Quick hit me? I inch towards the doors and work them open. The road whizzes by. If I time this right, and roll the right way, I won't do much damage to myself, in theory anyway. Taking a deep, soothing breath, I chuck out of the speeding van, rolling across the road until I slam into the soft shoulder of the road.   
  
"Okay, ow." I mutter outloud, even though no one is around to hearme. Now all I have to do is get back to the building, get back inside, get the others out, and do all of this undeteted. Piece of cake. I start my walk, moving as quickly and quietly as I can, melding into the shadows of the trees. The building looms large in front of me, and I guess we hadn't been on the road long when I woke. I can see a blessedly familiar figure lurking around outside. I come up behind her and quickly grab her, covering her mouth to keep her from drawing attention and pulling her into the shadows with me. She freaks, and after a vicious elbow to my already screaming ribs I hiss in her ear.  
  
"Chill its me!" She relaxes and I let her go.  
  
"Johnny! Don't do that you scared me!"  
  
"Sorry." I reply shrugging my shoulders slightly. I pull her back with me, so we blend with the shadows as two gaurds pass. I quickly jump out from behind them, knocking them out, with considerable more effort than would normally be necessary. Then I go about stripping them of their uniforms. With these we could move freely about the area. I move back to Kay who stands motionless in the shadows.  
  
"Are you okay?" I give her a sharp nod and thrust one of the uniforms toward her.  
  
"Put this own and stay close." She nods and does as she's told, and we carefully make our way inside.  
  
~^..^~  
  
Quick's POV  
  
We'd been talking about Kay, and how she was the only one left on the outside. One of the gaurds walked forward and lingered at our gate before pulling the helmet off.  
  
"Quit talking about me behind my back!" Kay exclaims, a slightly hurt look filtering across her face.  
  
"Kay!" Her name is cried out the way someone dying of thrist might yell water.  
  
"I take back what I said, your the bomb!" Nikki cheers.  
  
"Yeah, come on Kay, before you friend gets suspicious." Tasha replies, watching the other uniformed officer approach with caution.  
  
"And which friend is that?" Johnny pulls off his helemt.  
  
"Johnny!" Nikki's entire face lites up in that smile.   
  
"Oh god, I think I'm gonna faint, what next?" Val mutters  
  
"What took you so long?" I ask.  
  
"You didn't have to hit me so hard." He replies, smiling the slightest bit. Kay gets the door swinging open and Johnny holds it while we hurry out.  
  
~^..^~  
  
Johnny's POV  
  
The others pass by and Nikki throws her arms around me. I return the hug and we quickly hurry after the others. But getting out was far harder than getting in. Rounding a corner we realize we're stuck. The cells behind us, gaurds in front. We're hidden in our position, but we need a distraction. Tasha sends Val out, who for lack of inspiration I assume, blurts out Shakespeare. She runs back in, and the guards follow, we attack then. If the prisioners hadn't agreed to join our rebellion when they did I don't think our outcome would have been as good, plus, Val hit Greta pretty good, sending her unconcious to the floor. We quickly round up the rest and wait for the authorities to come help clean up this mess. As we wait, I lean against the wall, trying to take some pressure off my back.  
  
"You okay?" Quick stands next to me looking concerned.  
  
"Yeah, I'll be okay."  
  
"Look, I'm sorry."  
  
"Hey, I knew what I was doing." I reply, and he frowns slightly.  
  
"What happened to your back?"  
  
"I think I got zapped with a stun gun."   
  
~^..^~  
  
Quick's POV  
  
We remain silent for a while, when I can't stand it any longer.  
  
"How hard did I hit you?"  
  
"Hard enough." Is his only reply. I hate it when he does that. Gives you part of an answer, or dances around it so he doesn't really answer you at all.  
  
"You could have let me in on your plan a little earlier." I say at last.  
  
"I tried to, but you wouldn't let me get much in." I flinch at the words. They weren't accusatory, just simple stated. Johnny had a way of making you feel like a moron at times without even knowing he was capable of doing it.  
  
"Okay, I'm sorry. Look, I didn't mean what I said at Foam."  
  
"Yeah you did." He replies calmly. "And I understand why, if I was in your shoes, I'd have the same concerns." I struck out my hand in a peace offering.  
  
"Truce?" He doesn't even hesitate. He thrust his own hand into mine and we shake on it.  
  
"Truce." He agrees, and we release our hands.  
  
"Come on you guys, I got to get back to my penthouse so I can sign for all my lotion!" Val exclaims grabbing us each by an arm and pulling us away. I think things are going to be different now. I think things will be better. I glance at Johnny who's face is passive, but his eyes, dance with laughter at Val. I smirk a little, now I know things will work out for the best.  
  
Whoa that was a cheesy ending wasn't it? Eh, its hard to end a story. But that's it. Let me know what ya think! 


End file.
